Never Underestimate PingPong
by gkdlblbld
Summary: A friendly competition between Adam and Fiona takes a turn when the ping pong balls come out. Is it a good one, or will it change the two strangers completely. READ AND FIND OUT. One shot, unless I'm told otherwise.


Adam's POV:

I sat on my couch, bored to oblivion. On a Friday night. Friday. Eli and Clare were going to catch a movie, and they had asked me to tag along, but a sterdy bike only has two wheels, so I said no. Drew had been out with the football team all night, and I wasn't expecting him to come back until at least two in the morning. So I'd stay up to keep him company. I don't like sleeping anyway.

At two, Drew knocked at the door. I let him in, and immensly regretted. He smelled like sweat, and it was horrifying. I waved my hand in front on my nose, brushing away the disgusting odor. He plopped himself on the couch. "You know, we wanted to invite you.' Drew stated simply._ "You know Drew_, you're only as great as your biggest lie." I said in a mocking tone. "Nah, seriously, mom said no though. A little too-rough, she said." I huffed. So my own mom is slashing my social life. Great. "Ping-Pong tomorrow? The school is having weekend intermurals now." I offered. He nodded and went upstairs. I crawled up in a ball on the couch and fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The next day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was losing, and miserably, at that. It was fun, but you know, it would've been epic if I could beat 'Master Drew', as he called himself. We were in the middle of our fourth match, when we were interrupted.

By a tall girl with brown, wavy hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a blue headband with a bow, to match her uniform. Damn Alli for her boiler-tease. She would've looked really cute in a...wait. Stop, Adam.

"Um...is this the ping-pong room?" she asked, clearly knowing the answer. I nodded. She smiled shyly. I returned the favor. Drew shot me a death glare, because I completely ignored the match. He looked up, his eyes meeting the brunette's. "Woah." he breathed.

"I'm Fiona" the girl stated. Fiona. That was pretty. Just like her eyes...

Damn it Adam, snap out of it.

"Bing-o." Drew commented. I rolled my eyes. I didn't see how girls fell for him. He was a player! Poor Alli learned the hard way. I looked at Drew. "Dude, don't you have football practice?" I questioned. He nodded. "Crap. Yeah, see you around." he winked at Fiona, waved to me, and left.

"You think you can take me?"

I jumped, startled from the innocent tone of her voice. "W-what?" I asked. She held up a ping-pong paddle, and threw a ball at me. She giggled, and I chuckled and picked up the paddle. "No, I don't think I can." I stated. She pouted a bit, and put down the paddle. "I _know _I can." I joked. She picked it back up. "Let's see if you play as good as you talk." she giggled, and served the ball. It whipped, and spun around, going in a different direction. Whoa, looks fool. My eyes widened at this, making her giggle a bit. I was next serve, and we rallied a bit until she swung and missed. She giggled and blushed. It was cute.

Snap. Out. Of. It. We were only playing ping-pong, nothing more.

She ended up winning by one point. "The saying 'Don't judge a book by it's cover' has never been more true." I joked. She laughed. "Cute and funny. A package deal." she said. I hid my blush. "I could say the same, but I thrive on originality. Pretty and good at ping-pong, couldn't be better." I said. Her cheeks turned a shy red color. "Y-you just rephrased what I said." she said, shakily. "Better than saying the exact same." This strange arguement went on for a bit, until she flicked a ping-pong ball at me. I flicked it back, and so on. Then, she took the little bucket of balls and threw it. I grabbed her waist from behind. She screamed and laughed. She spun, trying to break my hold, but ended up sending both of us to the ground. The loud giggles suddenly stopped, and her eyes met mine. She leaned in a bit, and her lips gently touched mine. After a few seconds, she pulled back, got up, and brushed off her skirt. "I think I win." she stated boldly. I stepped closer to her. "I think we both won." I breathed, making her blush.

I will never underestimate the power of ping-pong.


End file.
